Violinist on the Roof
by How to Kill a Train Publishers
Summary: In Ponyville everyone has traditions. Shining Armor was preparing for the marriage of his eldest daughter, Twilight Sparkle. Little did he know that she would change all of Ponyville's traditions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Traditions

Where is that music coming from you ask? Well that's Octavia, the violinist on the roof! Why do we have a violinist on the roof you ask? Well, that's one of our many traditions in ponyville. Here our traditions are sacred. We always wear hats or scarves to cover our manes. Papa makes the decisions in the house. Mama cleans. The sons wait for a bride. The daughter wait for the matchmaker to make them a match. I for one, have five daughters. My oldest, Twilight Sparkle. Then Rainbow Dash. Next is my dear Fluttershy. Then there's Applejack, then the youngest, Pinkie Pie. My name is Shining Armor and I live with my beautiful daughters and my beautiful wife Cadence in our beautiful town, Ponyville! We each have our duties and jobs, mine is delivering milk. Now sit back and relax as you hear our tale of changes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Shining's household, his wife, Cadence was hanging up the laundry. Her five daughters, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie were all in the tiny run down house. Suddenly, the matchmaker, Rarity coming running toward Cadence.

"Cadence! Cadence! I have such important and good news to tell you!" She told Cadence, panting.

"What is it? Oh and my name is Mi Amore Cadenza not Cadence." Cadence snapped back at her.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Cade- I mean Mi Amore Cadenza. You see, the exciting news is Dr. Whooves, is asking for your eldest daughter, Twilight's hoof in marriage!" She said excitingly.

"My Twilight?" Cadence asked.

"Yes! You see, he's been rather lonely ever since his first wife, Derpy, passed, just like how my dear Spike did." She sniffed. "But I think they would make a lovely match, since both are rather smart and he is rather handsome."

"Oh my goodness! I can't wait to tell Shining this! He will be excited to hear his Twilight is going to be married soon!" Cadence told her.

"Yes, well I better go find some other dashing stallions for your next two daughters, since your eldest is going to be getting married which means your next two can be on their way to the road of marriage!" Rarity told her, then left her to finish the laundry.

"Where is that Shining Armor? He said he's be home by now but I haven't seen him all day." She told herself. "Girls! Would you do me a favor and finish this laundry while I go find your father?"

"Yes Mother." They all chorused.

After Cadence had left, the three oldest, Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were still doing the laundry, while Applejack and Pinkie Pie were playing hoof games.

"Did you see the matchmaker here Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "She was probably here because she found a match for you. I bet you want it to be Flash Sentry!" Rainbow teased. They knew Twilight has had a crush on Flash ever since they became friends.

"Why does she have to find who we should marry? Why can't we just follow our heart?" Twilight said, hanging a plain white shirt.

"I don't really care if she chooses for me." Fluttershy said, quietly. "As long as he has a bit of kindness."

"Yeah, sure." Twilight said, putting a scarf around her head, pretending to be Rarity. "Ah, Miss Fluttershy, I have found an amazing stallion just for you. He's young and handsome, and a bit kind, but he will beat every night and if just as drop a pin he'll beat you even harder."

"Oh my" Fluttershy said, crouching down.

"Well, I hope mine is cute." Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "And don't forget about him being my own age."

"Ah, Miss Dash, I have got a perfect match for you. He's young, he's handsome. Alright he's sixty-two. But he will be a perfect match for a girl like you." Twilight said in her best Rarity voice.

"On second thoughts, I can wait a little longer for her to make my match." Rainbow said.

All three mares started laughing and went back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sabbath

Twilight heard a knocking. She ran and opened the door. Behind it was Flash Sentry. Twilight was about to hug him when her mother came in with a basket of laundry. She nodded her head towards him and said, "Good Sabbath, Flash" as she walked away. "Good Sabbath Mi Amore!" he shouted after her, "Good Sabbath, Twilight" he said while he turned his head to her. "Are you going to ask my father?" she asked impatiently. "Yes, I will, I am just waiting until the time is right." Flash said as calmly as he could. "When the time is right it may be too late." she said as tears started filling up her eyes. "Twily, what do you mean?" he said starting to get worried. "Rarity has found a match for me." Twilight said finally just crying. "I'll ask him tonight." he said.

Shining Armor sat on his cart and sighed. "I wish I had somepony to pull my cart for me." he said. "Why can't I be rich? I mean some people are blessed with a fortune and some are cursed with barely any money." He got up and got ready to pull the cart. Then he paused and sat back down, "If I were a rich man I would not work. I would just lie around all day..." he spent at least 20 minutes making plans for when he becomes wealthy. Afterwards he finally got ready to bring the cart home. When he was interrupted by Big Macintosh. "Have you come for your cheese?" Shining Armor asked. "Yup." he replied. "Anything else?" Shining asked. "Nope." he said. Then two other stallions came. "Did you hear about the Tzar?" one asked. "Nope." Big Mac said. "Another Jewish town was evicted." the stallion said. "Really?" Shining was surprised. "Yes, let's just hope that doesn't happen to us." the stallion said. "Yup." Big Macintosh said and they both walked away. "You don't do anything about it!" the other stallion yelled after them. "I guess not." Shining Armor chuckled. "All they do is gossip." he said annoyed. "I like you." Shining said with a grin, "Would you like some cheese?". "Oh, I don't have any money and I'm not a begger." the stallion said. "It's on the house." Shining replied. "Wow, thank you! How could I repay you?" he asked, "I know how to teach.". "I have 5 daughters." Shining said. "Girls deserve an education too." the stallion said. "Fine, what's your name?" Shining asked sticking out his hoof. "Soarin." he replied shaking his hoof.

Shining Armor came into the house, "I'M HOME!" he shouted. "Where have you been Shining?" Mi Amore asked harshly. "Well, I..." Shining tried to explain. "I don't want to hear it." she said, "Who is that?". "That's Soarin" Shining replied. "Hello, Mrs-". "Mi Amore Cadenza" she interrupted. "I will be teaching your daughters." Soarin said. "What?! Shining-no time. Flash Sentry is here for Sabbath." Mi Amore said before walking to the table. "Children, Sabbath!" she shouted. Twilight and Flash came running down the stairs. Rainbow Dash ran inside. Fluttershy walked in calmly. Applejack and Pinkie Pie ran to the table. Soarin whispered to Flash Sentry, "Who is that?" he asked pointing at Rainbow Dash. "Oh, that's Shining Armor's second oldest, Rainbow Dash." he answered, "Oh! Shining Armor!". "Yes, Flash?" Shining Armor asked, annoyed. Twilight and Flash gave each other nervous looks. "Um...I...uh...could...um...Twi..." Flash stuttered. "I don't have time for this. Sabbath is starting." Shining said. Flash Sentry looked at Twilight and shrugged. They all gathered around the table, prayed, ate the bread and drank the water. Then Shining Armor prepared a room for Soarin and Flash Sentry left. Then they all said goodnight and went to bed.


End file.
